In love forever
by Vilandel
Summary: Giftdrache und Schlange, die zum Weinen bringen... Schattendrache und Stern, die geheimnisvoll und unnahbar wirken... Eisendrache und Bücherwurm, die genau wegen ihrer Unterschiede so niedlich sind... Stripper und Stalkerin, die zum Lachen bringen... Vier Paare, die zum Träumen bringen... (Oneshots zu meinen OTPs, Cobra & Kinana, Rogue & Yukino, Gajeel & Levy und Gray & Juvia)
1. Letzte Augenblicke

**Letzte Augenblicke**

Die Drachen haben den Krieg gewonnen. Die Zukunft konnte nicht gerettet werden. Viele Magier verloren im Kampf dabei ihr Leben. Wieder andere lagen auf den Trümmern von Crocus. Während wenige nur verletzt waren, lebten die meisten gerade ihre letzten Atemzüge. Doch das hiess nicht, dass die Liebe für immer verloren war…

**xxx**

Cobra nahm die letzte Kraft, die ihm noch blieb, zu sich und zog Kinana so fest er noch konnte in seinen Armen. Für eine letzte Umarmung. Beide waren schwer verwundet und mit Blut überströmt. Sie würden bestimmt nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie schon in wenigen Minuten ins Jenseits gehen.

Aus diesem Grund war Kinana trotz ihrer Verletzungen über das Schlachtfeld gerannt, um an der Seite des Mannes zu sein, mit dem sie diese besondere und wertvolle Bindung hatte. Und wenn sie schon sterben sollte, dann an seiner Seite. Es war ihr egal, ob sie ihre Erinnerungen jemals wieder finden würde, sie wollte an seiner Seite sterben.

Cobra hatte für eine Zukunft gekämpft. Ihm persönlich war es egal, ob es eine Zukunft für diese Menschen geben würde, die ihm von seinem besten Freund getrennt hatten. Doch für sie… für Cuberos wollte er kämpfen. Damit sie in einer Zukunft ohne Schrecken und Gefahren leben konnte. Aber leider konnte keiner der sieben Dragonslayer einen Drachen besiegen. Es frustrierte Cobra, dass er dieser Steindrachen nicht besiegt hatte. Nun war er tödlich verletzt und das schlimmste, Cuberos wurde auch von diesem Schweinehund von einem Drachen verwundet. Sie würde nicht leben. Wenigstens würden sie gemeinsam sterben.

„Erik… ich habe Angst…", flüsterte Kinana, während ihr Atem immer schwerer wurde. Cobra legte eine Hand tröstend auf ihrem Kopf. Auch er fand immer mehr Schwierigkeiten um zu atmen.

„Das… musst du nicht… ich bin bei dir… Cuberos…", keuchte er und atmete noch schnell ihren Duft ein. Ihr Geruch war süss und giftig. Und ihre Stimme… ach, selbst mit diesem Keuchen klang es wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hörte noch, wie sie leise kicherte.

„Mein… mein richtiger Name… ist Kinana…", hauchte sie so leise, dass nur Cobra und die Steintrümmern sie hören konnten. Cobra liess ihren Namen mehrmals auf seinen Lippen gleiten. Kinana… welch wunderschöner Name.

„Kinana…"

Die Lilahaarige sah langsam zu ihm hoch. In ihren Augen wich jegliches Leben. Wahrscheinlich sah sie dasselbe in seinem Blick.

„Du musst keine Angst haben… Kinana… Diese Wunden… sind nichts… Wir gehen eigentlich in eine neue Welt… in der wir endlich wieder zusammen sein werden… Kein Fluch, niemand, die uns trennen werden… Nur du und ich… in aller Ewigkeit…", flüsterte Cobra. In Kinanas Augen fing etwas zu glänzen an.

„Du wirst immer bei mir bleiben? Versprochen?"

„Ich schwöre es… Du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel…"

Kinana bettete ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie wollte mit ihm in aller Ewigkeit zusammen sein. Auch er bedeutete ihr viel mehr als alles andere… mehr als Fairy Tail. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch das war ihr egal. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er ihr wichtig war. Dass sie immer auf zählen konnte. Dass sie ihn… liebte.

„Erik… ich liebe dich…", hauchte Kinana, noch leiser als vorher. Jetzt oder nie musste sie ihre Gefühle gestehen. Sie würden sowieso nicht mehr lange leben. Wenigstens werden sie nicht mehr getrennt werden.

„Ich dich auch… Kinana…", erwiderte Cobra glücklich, genauso leise. Ja, er liebte sie auch. Als Schlange war sie sein bester Freund gewesen, doch als Frau war sie noch mehr. Kinana strahlte ihn an und sein Herz begann zu beben. Selbst mit all dem Blut und mit den schlimmen Verletzungen, war und blieb sie das schönste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte. Als Schlange war sie schon ein bezauberndes Wesen gewesen, doch jetzt. Selbst so kurz vor dem Tod war sie wunderschön. Kinana hob ihre Hand und strich über die Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge zierte. Die andere Hand glitt auf seine Wange und berührten sanft seine gebräunte Hand, was Cobra angenehm erschaudern liess. Er selber streichelte ihr samtiges Haar und berührte ihre weiche, aussergewöhnliche blasse Haut, während ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten.

Zum ersten und letzten Mal versiegelten Cobra und Kinana ihre Lippen, die sich nie trennen würden…

**xxx**

„Shrimp..."

„J... Ja, Gajeel?"

„Komm zu mir..."

Levy nahm ihre letzte Kraft zu sich und kroch den letzten Meter, der sie noch vom Eisendragonslayer trennte. Dabei hinterliess die Blauhaarige eine blutige Spur.

Als Gajeel gegen diesen Drachen kämpfte, wollte sie ihn unterstützen. Sie hatte sich nie getraut ihm zu verraten, was sie für ihn empfand. Darum wollte Levy nicht, dass er stirbt. Dafür musste sie bei ihm sein und ihn im seinen Kampf unterstützten. Doch leider wurde sie rasch abgelenkt und sah die Pranke nicht, die auf sie niedersauste. Gajeel hingegen schon. Er hatte sich vor ihr gestellt und den heftigen Hieb abbekommen. Die Scriptmagierin war dann so verzweifelt bei diesem Anblick, dass sie den Drachen mit blinder Wut angriff. Doch diesmal verfehlte die Pranke sein Ziel nicht.

Gajeel hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie ihm folgte. Das war viel zu gefährlich für so ein zierliches Mädchen wie seine Levy. Doch sie war trotzdem gekommen und trotz seiner Sorge erwärmte sich sein Herz, als sie an seiner Seite erschien. Sie unterstützte ihn so gut er konnte. Was der Drache nicht davon abhielt, seine Pranke auf Levy niedersausen zu lassen, als sie gerade abgelenkt war. Gajeel wollte, dass seine Levy lebte, darum zögerte er nicht lange, bevor er sich zwischen ihr und der Pranke setzte. Doch sein Opfer hatte nichts genutzt, denn nun hatte sein Shrimp selber eine tödliche Wunde bekommen. Nun würden sie beide sterben.

Als Levy endlich bei Gajeel angekommen war, kuschelte sie sich gegen ihn und legte die Hand auf die klaffende Wunde auf seiner Brust.

„Ich will... dich an meiner... Seite haben... Damit ich... ich dich nicht... suchen muss... sobald wir auf der anderen Seite sind", keuchte Gajeel schwer atmend.

„Bitte... Gajeel... sprich nicht... von... Tod und Sterben...", erwiderte Levy, die dieselben Atemschwierigkeiten hatte wie er.

„Levy... wir werden nicht... sterben... wir gehen... in einer besseren Welt, wo alles besser wird..."

Beide fingen heftig zu husten an. In wenigen Minuten werden sie bald nicht atmen.

„Gajeel..."

„Hm..."

„Bevor... wir... auf die andere Seite... fallen... solltest du wissen... dass ich... ich liebe dich...", hauchte Levy. Sie hatte es ihm doch noch sagen können.

„Dich auch... Levy...", erwiderte Gajeel und irgendwie klang er erleichtert.

Beide schlossen die Augen mit einem Lächeln, das nie enden würde...

**xxx**

Gray zog so gut er konnte Juvia gegen seine Brust. Wenn sie schon sterben würden, dann zusammen.

Gray hatte eine schlimme Verletzung erwischt, während er gegen einen dieser kleinen Laserdrachen kämpfte. Diese Bestie wollte ihn noch etwas foltern bevor sie ihn töten würde. Doch da kam Juvia dazwischen und beschützte Gray verzweifelter denn je. Sie schaffte es, denn Laserdrachen zu töten, doch leider hatte dieser ihr eine tödliche Wunde am Hals hinterlassen.

„Gray-Sama...", flüsterte Juvia mit trauriger Stimme.

„Juvia, lass bitte das Sama weg...", zischte Gray kraftlos. Doch selbst vor dem Tod wollte er noch etwas Würde behalten.

„Gray... bitte sag Juvia die Wahrheit... was passiert nun mit uns... Werden wir... sterben?", fragte Juvia mit kindlicher und ängstlicher Stimme.

„Nein... werden wir nicht... Wir werden in einer anderen Welt gehen... wo wir keine Feinde mehr haben... wo niemand mehr dir wehtun wird... wo ich dich nie mehr ignorieren werde... Es tut mir leid... dass ich deine Gefühle nie ernst genommen habe... Ich hatte einfach Angst, dir irgendwie weh zu tun... oder dich zu verlieren... wie ich schon Ul verloren habe..."

„Das macht nichts... Juvia nimmt es Gray nicht über... dafür liebt Juvia Gray viel zu stark..."

„Gray liebt Juvia genauso fest..."

Sanft nahm Gray Juvias Hand, die er nie mehr loslassen würde...

**xxx**

„Rogue..."

„Yukino..."

Der Schattendragonslayer und die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin sahen sich mit den Blicken jenen an, die den heutigen Abend nicht mehr erleben werden.

Sie hatten schon vorher nebeneinander gekämpft. Doch nie konnten richtig miteinander reden und nie haben sie vor den Kampf die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihre Gefühle einander zu gestehen, da sie nie alleine gelassen wurden. Schon seit sie sich zum ersten gesehen haben, hatten sich Rogue und Yukino ineinander verliebt. Doch keiner getraute sich den ersten Schritt zu tun. Yukino war immer noch traumatisiert seit der Trennung mit ihrer Schwester und Rogues stolz war ihm immer im Weg. Doch nun würden sie beide sterben. Sie hatten nicht mehr lange zu leben.

Beide schwer verwundet und nicht mehr lange lebend, gingen Rogue und Yukino aufeinander zu mit letzter Kraft. Überglücklich trotz allem fielen sie sich gegenseitig in die Arme und liessen sich erschöpft auf den steinigen Boden fallen.

„Yukino... es tut mir leid... Ich hätte dich damals gegen Gemna... verteidigen sollen", hauchte Rogue mit tränennassen Augen, dessen Atem immer mehr stockender wurde.

„Bitte, Rogue... wein nicht... Ich verzeihe dir... Ich... ich bin einfach froh, dass ich mit dir... in deinen Armen... sterbe...", erwidert Yukino, die ihre eigenen Tränen selber nicht zurückhalten konnte und immer mehr Schwierigkeiten fand um noch zu atmen.

„Sprich nicht... von... sterben... Wir werden... einfach... in einer besseren Welt rübergleiten... wo dich... niemand... dich... wegen... einer Niederlage... verbannen... und demütigen wird... Wo ich... dich immer beschützen werde... Yukino... in aller Ewigkeit...", sagte Rogue mit fester Stimme, trotz dem heftigen Husten und dem Keuchen, die immer stärker wurden. Yukino sah ihn strahlend an. Das war das Schönste, was je jemand zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie würden hier einfach einschlafen und in einer besseren Welt aufwachen, wo sie ewig zusammen sein werden. Doch vorher musste Yukino etwas wichtiges hinter sich bringen.

„Rogue... ich liebe dich..."  
„Ich dich auch... mein Stern..."

Ein Sonnenstrahl beleuchte die beiden Liebende, die sich nie wieder loslassen würden...


	2. Schwimmbad

**Schwimmbad**

„Das wird sie mich büssen…"

„Juvia!"

„Verdammt, ich habe es nicht kommen hören."

„Wehe dir Shrimp, wenn ich dir in die Finger bekomme!"

Nervös kichernd beobachteten Yukino, Juvia, Kinana und Levy, wie ihre Freunde sich mühsam aus dem Strudelbecken hoben. Der Streich lief besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Jedenfalls lachten sich Lily, Luna und Frosch die Seele aus dem Leib.

Crime Sorciere und Fairy Tail hatten beschlossen, einen Tag frei zu nehmen und diesen im Schwimmbad von Crocus zu verbringen. Naja, zumindest Jellal und Makarov, die anderen hatten nichts zu sagen gehabt. Wie dem auch sei, Yukino, Juvia, Kinana und Levy hatten beschlossen, ihren festen Freunden einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Naja, jede hatte ihren jeweiligen Mann bis zum Strudelbecken geführt. Rogue, Gray, Cobra und Gajeel hatten sich einfach ziehen lassen, schliesslich waren sie daran gewohnt. Doch kaum waren alle angekommen, wurden sie von ihren Freundinnen mitten in den strömenden Strudel geschubst und zwar so, dass sie sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen. Verdammt, war das peinlich. Momentan hatten die vier nur noch den Wunsch, sich an ihre Freundinnen zu rächen.

„Am besten trennen wir uns, nicht dass die uns noch gemeinsam bestrafen", kicherte Juvia und die anderen drei nickten, bevor sie in verschiedenen Richtungen losrannten, ihre Freunde dicht auf den Fersen.

„Und wir?", fragte Luna lachend, nachdem sie zu müde wurde von ihrem Lachanfall.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen zum Becken an dem Vivi sitzt, um zu sehen, wie die vier Pärchen sich durchschlagen", antwortete Pantherlily grinsend.

„Fro denkt das auch", sagte Frosch, obwohl sie nicht genau verstand, was der schwarze Kater damit meinte.

Makarov, der zusammen mit Salberay (der mit einer Sonnenbrille auf sein Badetuch sonnte, obwohl er drinnen war und es draussen regnete), Carla (die ruhig an einem Orangensaft schlürfte), Krokus (der sich so weit entfernt wie möglich vom Beckenrand fernhielt), Percy (der faul rumlag) und Flit (der nervös durch die Luft flog) an einem Kinderbädchen sass und auf Mavis aufpasste, sah wie die drei Exceeds in die Höhe flogen. Irgendwie überkam ihm das dunkle Gefühl, dass es doch keine gute Idee war, der Gilde einen Tag im Schwimmbad zu schenken.

**xxx**

Okay, Kinana wusste zwar, dass Cobra schnell rennen konnte. Doch so schnell nun auch wieder nicht. Er kam gefährlich näher. Und Kinana hatte nicht mal aufgepasst wo genau sie hinrannte. Ohne anzuhalten sah sich die Lilahaarige um. Hier waren mehrere Becken, die jedoch nicht genau identifizieren konnte, sowie einige ihrer Gildenkameraden. So wie es aussah waren Yukino, Levy, Juvia und sie nicht die Einzigen, die anderen einen Streich machen wollten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Kinana, wie Midnight und Romeo Maya gerade in ein Becken schubsten. Doch die schlaue Rauchmagierin packte beide noch schnell am Handgelenk und so fielen alle drei ins Wasser. Daneben befand sich Wendy, die sich auf dem nassen Boden kaputtlachte. Etwas weiter befand sich Laxus, der zielstrebig zu einem Strömungsbecken rannte, eine wild gestikulierende und schreiende Cana auf den Schultern und ein tobsüchtiger Gildarts dicht auf den Fersen.

Doch darauf konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, denn Cobra kam schnell näher. Schliesslich blieb Kinana vor einem wilden Wellenbad stehen. Sie war völlig ausser Puste.

„Jetzt hab ich dich, du Schlange."

Erschrocken drehte sich Kinana um. Cobra war nur noch einen Meter entfernt und er hatte ein gefährliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Erschrocken blickte die Lilahaarige zum Becken. Verdammt, warum war hier niemand? Und diese Wellen waren wirklich gross, da war es unmöglich richtig zu schwimmen. Sie sass eindeutig in der Falle. Nervös blickte sie wieder zu ihrem Freund, der nun direkt vor ihr stand.

„W… was hast du vor?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen."

Cobra beugte sich zu Kinana runter, wie als ob er sie küssen wollte… bevor er sie packte und mit ihr in die Wellen sprang.

Die Lilahaarige erschrak so stark, dass sie sich schmerzhaft an ihrem Freund krallte und vergass Luft zu schnappen. Was sie ihm Nachhinein bereute, denn nun erstickte sie unter dem Wasser. Und Cobra schien nicht die geringste Lust zu haben aufzutauchen. Im Gegenteil, er liess sie beide durch die hohen Wellen gleiten. Kinana schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Folter bald enden würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die für Kinana so lang dauerten wie ein Jahr, spürten beide wieder Boden unter ihren Füssen. Vorsichtig öffnete die Lilahaarige ihre Augen. Nun waren Cobra und sie am Anfang des Wellenbads und die Wellen schlugen vor ihren Füssen. Wütend drehte sich Kinana zu ihrem Dragonslayer um.

„Verdammt, musstest du mich so erschrecken?"

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, du siehst doch so niedlich aus, wenn du erschrocken bist. Und wenn du wütend bist", lachte Cobra, während er sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden setzte und frech zu ihr hochgrinste.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken, zu Vollidiot! Ausserdem hast mir keine Zeit gelassen, noch schnell Luft zu holen!", rief Kinana aufgebracht.

„Selber schuld", grinste der Rothaarige. Doch da zog er sie zu sich runter, sodass sie nun bequem zwischen seinen Beinen sass.

„Was soll das?", fragte Kinana aufgebracht.

„Naja, wir können von Glück reden, dass hier gerade niemand ausser uns ist. Bevor wir zu den anderen sechs zurückkehren, könnten wir davon profitieren", erwiderte Cobra grinsend, bevor er sich auf den Boden legte und Kinana mit sich zog, bevor er hungrig von ihre weichen Lippen Besitz ergriff. Kinana war einen Augenblick lang unfähig sich zu bewegen, doch dann entspannte sie sich und begann den Kuss stürmisch zu erwidern. Das wurde er noch mehr, als Cobra Kinana plötzlich unter sich drehte und sie noch fester umschlang. Bald begann der Zungenkampf und beide mussten sich zusammenreissen, um den anderen nicht auszuziehen. Naja, dieses Feuer konnte nicht mal das Wellenbad löschen. Das konnten nur sie beide.

**xxx**

Yukino rannte, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing. Na gut, ihr Leben nicht unbedingt, aber es war irgendwie das gleiche. Rogue rannte immer noch hinter ihr her und der Abstand wurde immer kleiner. Sie wusste nicht mal, wo sie hinrannte. Naja, zumindest wusste, wo sie war. Im Bezirk der Rutschbahnen. Genauer betrachtet, in der Ecke der intensiven Rutschen. Na super. Komischerweise waren hier nur wenige Leute.

Jellal, der ausversehen Erzas Bikini-Oberteil weggerissen hatte. Sting, der gerade lachend mit einer schreienden Meldy und einen armen wimmernden Lector eine steile Rutsche hinuntersauste. Hippilie, die gerade Meeko packte und von Bacchus auf den Schultern weggetragen wurde und eine Flasche Sonnencreme in der Hand trug. Wieso hatte sie eine Sonnencreme bei sich? Sie waren drinnen und ausserdem regnete es draussen.

Doch darüber nachdenken konnte Yukino nicht, denn Rogue war nur noch einige Meter entfernt und zudem war sie in eine Sackgasse gelandet. Es gab nur einen Weg um zu fliehen. Die Treppe, die zur einer Rutsche raufführte, zu steigen. Was Yukino auch tat und nach dreissig Stufen sofort bereute. Sie hatte komplett vergessen, dass sie leicht Höhenangst bekam. Zitternd kniete sie auf dem Boden und klammerte sich am Geländer fest. Himmel, war das hoch! Und zudem kam Rogue langsam näher. Shit! Yukino stieg langsam höher, bis sie schliesslich vor der Rutsche stand. Das waren viel zu viele Kurven. Und niemand war in dieser Rutschbahn!

„Ich dachte, du hättest Höhenangst."

Die Stellarmagierin drehte sich erschrocken um. Rogue hatte sie erreicht und kam nun gefährlich näher. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Aber Schattendrachen waren ja von Natur aus ruhig. Trotzdem erschrak sie immer wieder, wenn er wieder mal wie aus dem nichts hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Yukino und versuchte etwas stolz zu klingen und auszusehen. Doch es hörte sich fast wie ein wimmern an und zudem hielt sie sich immer noch ganz fest am Geländer fest.

„Rat mal", erwiderte Rogue mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Keine Ahnung."

Rogue presste sie sanft gegen seine Brust, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich anfing zu küssen. Yukino erwiderte den Kuss zögerlich. Was sollte das? Was hatte er vor? Rogue küsste Yukino nur, wenn sie alleine waren und dann waren es meistens sanfte Küsse. Es war selten leidenschaftlich. Nicht, dass es sie störte. Meistens küsste er sie auf diese Weise nur auf dem Kopfkissen. Himmel, er wollte doch nicht, dass sie hier… Doch lange nachdenken konnte sie nicht, denn ihr Hirn schaltete schnell aus. Sie seufzte auf und gab sich dem Kuss ganz hin. Yukino verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, im Moment zählte nur dieser Kuss.

Schliesslich löste Rogue sich von ihren Lippen. Die Weisshaarige hatte sich noch nicht ganz von diesem wilden Kuss erholt, da sprang Rogue mit ihr zusammen in die Rutsche und beide sausten in Lichtgeschwindigkeit die unzähligen Kurven runter.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

„Könntest du bitte aufhören zu schreien? Zwischen Gray und dir werde ich noch taub bis heute Abend."

Yukino biss sich auf die Zähne und klammerte sich an ihrem Dragonslayer fest, so als hinge ihr Überleben davon ab. Vorsichtig spähte sie nach vorne. Verdammt, warum hatte diese Rutsche so viele Kurven? Und warum war sie so hoch, verdammt nochmal? Und warum ging es so schnell? Yukino starrte entsetzt auf die vielen Kurven, die sie noch aushalten musste bis ganz unten. Wimmernd schloss sie ihre Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht gegen Rogues Brust. Es würde ein Wunder sein, wenn sie lebendig unten ankommen würde. Als sie schliesslich im Zielbecken landeten, sah Yukino Rogue so wütend an, dass dieser nicht anders konnte. Er fing an lauthals zu lachen. Die Stellarmagierin sah erschrocken an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so lachen sehen. Überhaupt hatte sie noch nie gesehen, wie er lachte. Lächeln ja, aber lachen?

„Was hast du nur getan, dass einen solchen Lachanfall bekommen hat?"

Yukino drehte sich zu Vivi um, die schon die ganze Zeit am Beckenrand sass und ihre Füsse im Wasser baumeln liess.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste."

Pantherlily, Luna und Frosch, die neben der Löwengöttin sassen, lachten sich fast genau so kaputt wie Rogue. Wahrscheinlich war dessen Lachen ansteckend, zumindest auf Exceeds.

**xxx**

Levy hatte wirklich kein Glück. Sie war einfach keine gute Sprinterin und so konnte Gajeel sie schon nach ein paar Sekunden packen. Nun trug er sie wie ein Kartoffelsack durch das Schwimmbad, auf der Suche nach einer perfekten Strafe für sie. Levy hoffte inständig, dass die drei anderen Mädchen schnell rennen und somit ihre Strafe etwas verschieben konnten.

„Was wirst du mit mir machen?", fragte sie etwas beängstigt. Ihre Strafe würde wohl am schlimmsten ausfallen, schliesslich war ausgerechnet Gajeel ihr Freund. Gut, bei Cobra und Rogue konnte man auch nicht wissen.

„Wirst du schon sehen, Shrimp", erwiderte Gajeel mit einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen. Levy murrte etwas Unverständliches und beobachtete die anderen Pärchen, die sich auch in diesem Teil des Schwimmbads befanden.

Mirajane zog Fried gerade in das Becken für Liebende, wo es viele Verstecke gab zum rumturteln. Fried liess sich einfach ziehen, wahrscheinlich weil er nicht wusste was er erwidern konnte, um nicht im Liebesbad zu gehen. Etwas weiter entfernt waren Bixlow und Lisanna gerade dabei beschäftigt Elfman und Evergreen nass zu spritzen und ins Wasser zu ziehen. Ihre Opfer protestierten dabei lautstark.

Plötzlich hatte die kleine Magierin das Gefühl, dass ihre Gildenkameraden immer kleiner wurden. Tatsächlich! Gajeel trug sie zum 10-Meter-Brett hoch. Hatte er komplett den Verstand verloren?

„GAJEEL!", schrie sie erschrocken. Sie hatte Recht, ihre Strafe würde am schlimmsten sein.

„Keine Panik, Shrimp. Es wird schnell vorbei sein."

„Das ist mir egal, lass mich runter!"

„Werde ich auch. Aber ich werde mit dir runterspringen."  
Inzwischen hatten sie das Brett erreicht. Gajeel hatte Levy von seiner Schulter genommen, um sie anschliessend in seinen starken Armen hochzuheben und sich aufs Runterspringen vorzubereiten. Levy schloss die Augen als sie sprangen, bemühte sich jedoch nicht zu schreien. So schwach war sie auch wieder nicht. Doch sie warte beängstigt auf dem Aufprall im Wasser. Bei dieser Höhe werden sie sicher tief im Wasser landen und das bereitete ihr grosse Angst. Schliesslich hatte sie irgendwo mal gelesen, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte, wenn man stark im Wasser aufprallt. Ihr heftiges Landen im Becken unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Gut, so schmerzhaft war es nicht gewesen, doch die Scriptmagierin würde erst ihre Augen aufmachen und sich von Gajeel losklammern, sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter Füssen hatte und nicht mehr im Wasser war. Was nicht lange dauerte.

„Verdammt Gajeel, wusstest du nicht, dass ich eine schreckliche Angst habe vor dem Sprungturm?", schrie sie ihn wütend an. Sie war sicher, dass sie es ihm mal gesagt hatte. Ganz sicher sogar. So vergesslich war er nun auch wieder nicht.

„Nein, aber ich weiss, wie du mir verzeihen kannst."

Im nächsten Augenblick krachten seine Lippen auf ihre und seine Zunge drang in ihrem Mund ein. Für einen Moment lang blieb die kleine Scriptmagierin wie Salzstatue, doch dann schloss sie geniesserisch ihre Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Wenn Streiche so enden, dann würde sie dies mit Gajeel öfters tun.

**xxx**

Vorsichtig verwandelte sich Juvia in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück. Puh, sie schien Gray in diesem Wasser-Labyrinth abgeschüttelt zu haben. Erleichtert liess sie sich an einem der weissen Wände runtergleiten.

Als sie das Labyrinth erreicht hatte, hatte sie sich sofort in Wasser verwandelt, um Gray besser abschütteln zu können. Obwohl diesen Streich sie wirklich amüsiert hatte, sie hatte wirklich Angst vor dem, was passieren würde. Mit was er sich an sie rächen würde. Zudem war dieser Streich ihre Idee gewesen und dafür schämte sie sich doch noch ein bisschen. Doch Kinana, Yukino und Levy hatten ohne Bedenken mitgemacht. Also war das ganze doch nicht so schlimm.

Durch ihre Flucht durch das Labyrinth hatte sie andere Paare entdeckt. Rin hatte Lyon als Reittier missbraucht, während Kyla daneben faul auf einer Luftmatratze lag, ein Glas Saft (Orange? Passionsfrucht? Ananas?) neben sich stehend. Etwas weiter hatte Takani versucht vor Hibiki zu flüchten, der mit einem Riesenstrauss Orchideen und Rosen hinter der Tonmagierin herrannte. Sonst hatte es noch Natsu und Happy gegeben, die vor einer fuchsteufelswilden Lucy wegrannten, deren Bikini-Oberteil sich gerade in Natsus Hand befand.

„Jetzt hab ich dich."

Erschrocken drehte sich Juvia um. Mavis, Gray hatte sie noch schneller gefunden als sie dachte. Die Vorstellung auf eine schlimme Strafe liess sie nervös werden. Doch nicht so fest wie Grays Anblick ohne... Badehose?

„G... Gray-Sama!", rief sie erschrocken und zeigte auf seine Badehose, die ruhig neben ihm her schwimmte. Doch der Eismagier schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Juvia runter mit einer finsteren Aura. Die Blauhaarige schloss die Augen, auf das schlimmste gefasst. Doch da nahm Gray ihre weichen Lippen hungrig in Besitz und fiel mit ihr längs in das Wasser, das zum Glück nicht so tief war. Die Wassermagierin wurde augenblicklich rot, doch sie liess ihn machen. Als Strafe wollte er sie nur so fest erschrecken, damit er sie besser überraschen konnte mit dem Kuss? Ah, Gray-Sama!

**xxx**

„Was ist dann mit ihm los?"

Diese Frage, die Gray gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte, stellten sich auf Cobra, Kinana, Gajeel, Levy und Juvia, als sie zum Becken kamen, bei dem sich schon Yukino und Rogue befanden. Letzterer hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu lachen, unter der besorgten Blicke von Yukino und Vivi, während Pantherlily, Luna und Frosch immer noch um die Wette kicherten.

„Weiss ich selber nicht", murmelte Yukino kleinlaut, während Vivi stolz aufstand und die vier Paare forschend anstarrte.

„Habt ihr etwas angestellt?"

Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Doch bevor einer antworten konnte, kam etwas vorbeigerannt, was nicht gerade half Rogues Hilarität etwas zu dämpfen. Zuerst hörten sie Fetzengeschreie wie „Das war hinterhältig!", „Du Armbrustfanatikerin" und ähnliche Höfflichkeiten, dann rannte eine lachende Hippilie an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von einem wütenden, wild gestikulierenden Sting, dessen Haar voll von Sonnencreme verschmiert und verklebt war.

„Das wirst du mir büssen, Tomatenkopf!", schrie er hysterisch.

„Ich schwöre Narbengesicht, diesmal war es ohne Absicht!", entgegnete Hippilie mit unschuldig klingender Stimme. Doch ihre Mimik zeigte eher das Gegenteil von dem, was sie sagte.

Und während nun alle vier Paare sich kaputtlachten, ohne die drei Exceeds mitzuzählen, konnte Vivi nur blasiert prophezeien: „Das wird wieder eine zerstörerische Prügelei werden. Hoffentlich ist das Schwimmbad dagegen versichert..."


	3. Neugierde schadet der Gesundheit

**Neugierde schadet der Gesundheit**

Was machten die acht nur in diesem geschlossenen Kellerraum? Vorsichtig näherte sich Lucy der Tür. Seit zwei Tagen bemerkte sie, dass diese acht sich öfters hier einschlossen. Um was zu tun? Sie hatte ja versucht es Hippilie rauszukitzeln, sie schien es zu wissen. Pustekuchen. Hippilie war nicht kitzelig und ausserdem duellierte sie sich immer mit Sting, wenn Lucy sie darauf ansprechen wollte. Aus diesem Grund hatte die Blonde beschlossen, es selber rauszufinden. Sie wusste, dass man hier keine Magie trainieren durfte, weiss der Kuckuck. Der Master hatte die Räume so umfunktioniert, dass er sofort erfuhr, wenn hier Magie benutzt wurde. Wenn es keine Magie war, dann was? Vorsichtig drückte Lucy ihr Ohr gegen die Tür.

„Verdammt, war das anstrengend", hörte sie Gray aufstöhnen. Machten sie hier Muskeltraining oder was?

„Du musst auch nicht die Beine ausbreiten", war Rogues gemurmelte Antwort. Da hatte er Recht, nur Frauen breiteten dabei die Beine aus. Moment, sie… haben es doch… nicht hier gemacht?

„Aber selbst dann ist es erschöpfend." Oh nein, Levy-Chan hatte doch nicht…

„Hat jemand mein Shirt gesehen?" Cobra? Sie haben es also tatsächlich… oh, Mavis!

„Du hast es in dieser Ecke irgendwo hin geworfen." Lucy bekam eine Gänsehaut. Yukinos Stimme klang erschöpft, als ob sie einen Marathon hinter sich hatte. War es etwa so… wild gewesen?

„Juvia ist so erschöpft. Diese blöden Dinger!" Mavis, mit diesen blöden Dingern, wie Juvia sie nannte, war doch nicht das gemeint, was Lucy gerade durch den Kopf schoss?

„Nein, es hat nichts mit denen zu tun. Die Schläger sind einfach noch nicht ganz fertig. Sie muss noch einige Korrekturen machen." Moment, wieso redete Kinana von Schläger? Seit wann brauchte man DAFÜR Schläger? Und wer war mit _sie_ und _denen_ gemeint?

„Also mir hat es Spass gemacht. Ich will gerne noch weiter das testen." So ein Perversling, dieser Gajeel! Das hatte Lucy schon immer gewusst.

„Ja, mir auch. Bis die Dinger durch den Raum gespickt sind", murrte Gray. Von was redete er, gummiartige Kondome oder was?

„Du hast auch viel zu stark angefangen." Das war wieder Cobra. Viel zu stark angefangen? Die armen Mädchen!

„Ach, so schlimm war es auch nicht." Diesen Satz hätte Lucy eher Juvia zugetraut, wegen Gray. Aber Yukino?

„Ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir nun alle am Boden zerstört sind." Die arme Levy-Chan, was hatte sie und die anderen drei Mädchen aushalten müssen, mit diesen vier Perverslingen?

„Das gilt vorallem für dich, Shrimp. Du warst etwas zu euphorisch." Ihre beste Freundin war EUPHORISCH? Nein, Gajeel hatte sicher Unrecht. Nie würde Levy…

„Aber wir werden immer besser damit, oder?" Lucy hatte nicht gewusst, dass Rogue eine perverse Seite hatte.

„Zumindest was die Spielregeln im Allgemeinen angeht, da sind wir besser geworden. Es kommt immer noch auf die Schläger drauf an." Nein, Kinana wurde auch angesteckt! Und was war mit Schläger gemeint, zum Teufel nochmal?

„Gut, gehen wir wieder hinauf, Juvia hat echt Durst." Kollektives Zusagen. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und acht Augenpaare starrten überrascht auf eine extrem blasse und schockierte Lucy, die stotternd fragte: „W… was macht… i… ihr hier unten."

„Wir testen die Ping-Pong-Schläger, die Hippilie gerade entworfen hat. Leider sind sie noch nicht perfekt", antwortete Yukino bereitwillig und Gray ergänzte: „Stimmt, Hippilie muss noch einige Korrekturen vornehmen, aber sonst die Schläger genial. Warum fragst du?"

„Nun… ich… dachte…", murmelte Lucy, doch Cobra unterbrach sie mit einem gestöhnte: „Du hast wirklich eine zu perverse Vorstellung, Blondie."

Und während die vier Jungs und Mädchen nach oben verschwanden, musste Lucy gestehen, dass sie in letzter Zeit zu viele von Erzas Bücher gelesen hatte.


End file.
